


Bewitched

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: A/N: Roughly inspired by the Pride and Prejudice(movie) line from Mr. Darcy – “You have bewitched me, body and soul.” For the record, Tom Hiddleston would make the perfect Mr. Darcy, somebody please make it happen.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Roughly inspired by the Pride and Prejudice(movie) line from Mr. Darcy – “You have bewitched me, body and soul.” For the record, Tom Hiddleston would make the perfect Mr. Darcy, somebody please make it happen.

He stood on the balcony overlooking Asgard. The colors of the Bifrost seeming more brilliant than usual, the stars had multiplied, or maybe it was just the first time he was seeing the true beauty of his surroundings. She had only been in his life for a short time, but she had changed everything. The thought that he could be in this situation, in love with a Midgardian woman, it was troubling. After spending so much time criticizing his own brother for this exact thing.

The sounds of the party he had abandoned were echoing down the corridor behind him. He needed to escape the noise and the pull she had on him. He had a reputation to uphold, he was not one to enjoy the lavish parties that were held in the palace. Surely people had noticed the cheerfulness in him, he was dancing and laughing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done these things, maybe when he was a child.

“Go away,” He grumbled as his brother approached him.

“She’s looking for you,” Thor spoke, ignoring his brother’s demand.

“I can’t go back in there,” Loki stated.

“Are you afraid?” His brother asked failing to hide his smirk.

“Of a Midgardian?” Loki responded with repulsion.

“I know you do not fear her. But do you fear your feelings for her?”

“What feelings? I have none.”

It was his usual defense, lying. If you don’t let people in, they can’t hurt you. Loki’s biggest fear was being betrayed by someone he let in.

Thor turned to start down the corridor, “You don’t have to tell me; your eyes did the first time you saw her,” He clasped his hands on his brother’s shoulder. “She knows too.”

He didn’t wait for a response, letting go of his brother’s shoulder he disappeared back to the party. Was he right? Did she know that he was in love with her? That he had been from the first moment he laid eyes on her. The way her soul called to him was that of a siren.

Loki’s mind raced at the thought of her and the little things that had bewitched him; the way the corner of her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the melodious sound of her laugh, how her brow would furrow when she was is lost in her book. She was breathtaking in everything she did. The first night she was in Asgard she had fallen asleep on a sofa in the sitting room, the way her features softened and the subtle rise and fall of her chest as her breathing slowed; he knew that he was done for when he was captivated watching her.

“There you are,” She said softly as she approached him.

Quickly he snapped his head in her direction, frustrated with himself that he was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear her arrival.

“Sorry,” He sighed, roughly running his hand down his face, “You startled me.”

“Because I’m naturally terrifying,” She laughed.

He smiled in response, “If you only knew.”

She came to stand next to him, close enough he could feel the heat radiating off her. Leaning her forearms against the rail she looked out at the beauty of Asgard, the reflection of the rainbow bridge danced in her eyes. A soft breeze tousled her hair creating a wall between them, casually as if he’d done it thousands of times, he reached to tuck her hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat from surprise but she turned pressing her cheek into his palm, blush creeping into her cheeks.

Closing the distance, he snaked his other arm around her, his hand splaying out in the small of her back. Her eyes never left his, until his lips met hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. For a moment nothing else existed but them. When the kiss broke, he leaned his forehead to hers trying to catch their breaths.

He pulled away to look at her, “You’ve bewitched me, body and soul,”

She smiled widely her eyes crinkling with pure joy, “You’ve been reading my book.”

Loki returned her smile, his dimples exposed as he looked at the woman who had charmed him, “Mortals require more sleep than us. I’ve needed something to occupy my time while I watch you sleep.”

She laughed, “Would you like me to pretend you didn’t just confess to watching me sleep?”

“Have you the belief there is shame in it?”

She smirked at him, “It’s creepy, Loki. But oddly endearing.”

His heart fluttered at the way she said his name.

Her hands came to rest on his sides, standing on her tiptoes she kissed him chastely.

When she pulled back, he was lost in his emotions, “I love you,” He professed.

“I know,” she smiled back at him.

Though the word didn’t come from her mouth he could tell, simply by the way she looked at him.


End file.
